An Officer & A Surgeon
by briavery
Summary: Dr. Arizona Robbins is a surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and Eliza Minnick is a Police Officer in Seattle. Eliza gets hurt on the job and gets transported to Grey Sloan Memorial where she meets Dr. Robbins. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

***NEW FANFIC* trying to go outside the box for a little fun. let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

 **SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ARIZONA'S POV_

Today has been such a draining day. Like, I'm actually fried. I have no energy left and if given the chance, I just might be able to fall asleep anywhere. My shift should have ended an hour ago. It's 6pm now and I've got five more hours to go. There's been a virus going around the hospital, and believe it or not, a good amount of our doctors have whatever it is that's making its way around. It's ironic to think that doctors could get sick. I mean, we're supposed to be the ones to care for patients when they're sick. That's our job. We're can't call in sick when our job is to help people when they're feeling sick. Anyways, we're short a number of doctors and so now, we're not only working overtime, but we're covering other specialties that isn't ours. Today of all days, there's been vehicle collision after vehicle collision. A couple of minor injuries, some cuts that need to be bandaged, and whiplashes that antibiotics could take of. _Must be a full moon kind of night.._

I've been in the pit helping Dr. April Kepner run the Emergency Room and we've finally hit a point in our night when things are finally seeming like it's slowing down a bit. Just as I thought too soon, the hospital landline starts to ring. "Grey Sloan Memorial. This is Dr. Robbins." I scrunch my face like it'll help me hear the frantic cry of the person on the other side of the phone.

"What's your ETA?"

"Okay, we'll be waiting."

Kepner takes the chart for the patient she's working on and walks over to the nurse's station where I'm standing. "Incoming?" She asks, her attention still on the chart in her hand.

"Yeah, Seattle Police Officer." I say back, answering her question.

"What's the story?" She looks up at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not too sure, but I guess we'll find out when they get here." A yawn leaves my mouth and I take a moment to close my eyes. One of the interns walks by I call for him. "Deluca!" He turns to look at me and fixes his stethoscope. "Take this incoming with me. They should be arriving any minute now."

"Sure thing," he says.

We head over to the disposable gowns hanging on the wall and I slip one over my navy blue scrubs. "Let me know if you guys need any help." I hear April yell out to Deluca and I as we're exiting the hospital and into the ambulance bay. We stand there waiting for any sign of sirens or flashing lights and I take the time slip on a pair of surgical gloves.

I sigh out a deep breath and Deluca turns to look at me with a sad smile. "Long night for you, Dr. Robbins?"

I let out a light chuckle and nod my head. "For some reason I feel like this is just the start of it."

"Well, once we get a handle on this incoming, how about a cup of coffee?" He slips a pair of gloves over his hands and I can't help the smile that curls across my face.

"You know, that sounds amazing right now. Thanks, Andrew." He flashes me a genuine smile and I'm beginning to think I'm letting my tiredness get the best of me. If Deluca can see that a cup of coffee will do me some justice right now, then it's pretty obvious I'm letting my overbearing level of exhaustion show on my face.

Last night was a late night for me. By choice, of course. I had just gotten over a three-year relationship and I'm finally starting to feel like myself again. It's been a while since I've gone out and enjoyed a night out with some friends over a couple of drinks. It's hard to explain my last relationship I was in, but what I can tell you is that my ex-girlfriend left me absolutely heartbroken. She left me with no explanation whatsoever. No goodbye and no hints were dropped. So basically, one day she was there and the next day she was gone. _Snap._ Gone, just like that. It ended almost four months ago and I feel pathetic for it taking this long to accept the fact that whatever we had between us is over. It wasn't until a couple weeks ago I found out via social media that she had been secretly seeing somebody else while we were still together. _How did I ever miss that?_

Sirens nearing the ambulance bay, Deluca puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me from my thoughts. "You ready?" I nod my head to him and the ambulance pulls in.

Deluca and I run after it and the back double doors of the engine swings open. "What do you got?" I ask the paramedic who jumps out.

"Officer Eliza Minnick with Seattle PD. Female. 32 years old. A cracked rib and a few minor lacerations on her face and abdomen." The paramedic says, pulling out the gurney with a uniformed officer lying on top of it.

"Officer Minnick, I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'll be taking care of you, okay?" Groaning in pain, she holds her stomach area and shifts from one side to another. "Hang in there! I know it hurts. We'll have you checked out and give you some medication for the pain as soon as possible." We make our way back into the hospital and pull into an empty room. After carefully transferring her onto one of our beds, Deluca hooks her up to our numerous machines and I quickly fill her chart out on a tablet.

Another uniformed officer makes his way into the room and it pulls my attention away from the tablet in front of me. "Excuse me, Doctor. I am Mateo Cabrera." He points to the Officer on the gurney. "She's my partner." Eliza then screams in pain and it looks as though he's lost the color on his face.

"Officer Cabrera, I'm Dr. Robbins and I can assure you your partner is in good hands." I force a smile on my face and try to keep him hopeful. "Do me a favor though, because I'm guessing it isn't at all any easy for you to see your partner going through any kind of physical pain, have a seat out in the waiting room and we'll update you as soon as we can."

"Okay." He drops his gaze and begins to walk away.

I turn my attention completely towards Officer Minnick and do my best to soothe her of the pain she's feeling. I prep the medication I'm about to push through her ivy. "Deluca. Let's get her some scans so we can see what we're dealing with."

"Right away, Dr. Robbins." He lifts the handles on either sides of the bed.

"Officer Minnick, we're going to take care of you. I've given you some pain medication and sedation so you won't feel a thing." With the medication quickly kicking in, I can tell her eye lids are getting heavier and heavier by the second. She gives me a genuine smile and I physically see her body shutting into complete resting mode. Her eyes blink a couple times and I can tell she's fighting the urge of the sedation. "Hey, we've got you." I say, brushing away lose strands of her from her face. Her eyes meeting my own, I feel like she's staring into my soul. I feel my heart pounding from my chest and butterflies floating around in my stomach.

 _No one has ever made me feel what I'm feeling right now.._

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ELIZA'S POV_

" _Minnick, let it go! Come on! It's not worth it!"_

" _Get my back, Cabrera!"_

 _I'm way ahead of my partner and we're running after a subject who fled his car after we've attempted to pull him over. We're running through the streets of a residential area and I have a good view of the person we're chasing down. "Oh, come on." I say under my breath when I see the person hopping over the fences into people's backyards. I use the momentum I've already got going and get a good leap onto the fence I last saw our subject hop over. I pull myself up and over the top. Jumping down, I take a second to look around for any sign of him. Soon after, a forceful hit and a loud grunt comes out of no where. I'm tackled to the ground and we're rolling around, fighting each other for the upper hand. "Do not give up. You are not losing this fight today," I remember constantly repeating that to myself._

" _I'm here, Minnick. I'm here."_

Blinking my eyes open, the sounds of the beeping monitors are just about to drive me insane. I let out a groan and honestly, the pain I'm feeling right now makes me want to curl into a ball. I'm feeling like complete crap right now. Low to no energy and just absolute exhaustion.

A doctor in navy blue scrubs makes her way into the room and I swear, this isn't the first time I've seen her today, but I'm definitely infatuated by her. Her dimpled smile, her blue eyes, and her ability to light up the room with her presence. This is, without a doubt, the kind of person you would always want to be around 24/7. "Hey there, Officer." She says when she notices I'm awake. Struggling to get myself to sit up on the bed the pain intensifies and I scrunch up my face. The blonde doctor rushes over to my side and places a hand on my shoulder. "Woah, there. Take it easy," she says, stopping me from further movements. "I don't want you to hurt yourself even more. I'm Arizona Robbins. Nice to officially meet you."

I give her a genuine smile and I reach out my hand for her to take. "Eliza Minnick." Arizona reaches for my hand and gives it a firm shake. "Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Thank you for all you do for the city." I nod my head towards her and she stands up straight, clearing her throat. "So, there is a worried gentleman in uniform who has been waiting in the lobby since you've arrived. If you're feeling up for it, I can go ahead and send him back here."

"If you don't mind?"

"No, not at all." She shakes her head. "Well, It was very nice meeting you, Officer Minnick. You are all good to go home. An intern will be right in to discharge you and schedule a follow up appointment to make sure you are physically able to return back to work. In the meantime, take it easy and rest a lot while you can. Also, don't leave without a prescription of pain medication. I'm sure you'll definitely be needing that."

I force out a soft chuckle and instantly feel sad as she grabs the tablet on the table and starts to walk out of my room. "Wait? That's it?" I spit out before I can stop myself.

She turns her body around to face me and her brows furrow when she sees me waiting for some sort of explanation. "Is there something else you needed?"

Shaking my head, I do my best to divert my attention onto anything other than the beautiful blonde standing at the doorway. My eyes slowly make their way back to the doorway and she's nowhere in sight. _What was I thinking?_

* * *

It's just a bit past 4am and I'm lying on my bed at home. After I was discharged, Mateo brought me home and made sure I would be okay by myself until he returns in the morning to check on me. I can't stop thinking about Arizona Robbins. _Arizona?_ Definitely a name I wouldn't forget. Especially, since I've now associated her name to her face. I'm not sure why I stopped her as she was on her way out of my hospital room. I'm not even certain she's into women. She could be happily married with kids for all I know. I was scheduling my follow up appointment and I was beyond bummed out when they scheduled me a Dr. Kepner, instead of Arizona. I become frustrated with myself when I realize the hard time I'm having thinking about anything other than her.

 _Focus, Eliza. You are still young with plenty of time to find love. Focus on your career. Focus on yourself. Nobody can let you down if you don't give them the opportunity to._ I'm a ten-year veteran with the police force of Seattle. I gave myself just the right amount of time to explore and experience the young adult life before turning 21 years old and convincing myself that it was time to get started on building my career. I've lost the remainder of my friends after getting accepted into police academy and from then on, I've focused solely on myself and my family.

Loud banging on my front door pulls me away from my thoughts. I muscle through the pain and get myself up and off the bed. Swinging the door open, an officer dressed in uniform is standing at my doorway. "Dad?" I step aside and allow him to push past me. "You're not off duty yet."

"A police office is never off duty, Eliza." I close the door behind us and slowly walk over the barstools where my dad is already sitting. "I've just come to check how you're doing. Cabrera kept me updated the entire time you were checked into the hospital. I'm glad it isn't anything more serious that what it is."

"Anything more serious?"

"Eliza, he ran. Cabrera says you initiated the car stop for a burnt out headlight and he took off running." I know he's being defensive about the situation because he cares for my safety. "People who take off running, most of the time, are trying to hide something."

"Dad, I-"

"Right now, it's Chief Minnick." He says, cutting me off. I raise my brows and I can tell he immediately regrets what he's just said. "Look, I just want and wish for your safe return home. I admire your motivation and drive to go beyond your duties. But, sometimes you just have to accept the fact that you're going to encounter times when things are just out of your reach. That's not what defeat is, Eliza. Don't get the two mixed up." I sit there and nod my head. "So, when will we be expecting you back to work?"

 _Not soon enough, that's for sure.._

* * *

 _ *****_ **want another chapter update later today? let me know! ***

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ARIZONA'S POV_

 _A month later.._

The virus outbreak has finally calmed down. I've made sure to stay away from anyone and everyone that so much as sniffled near me. I know, I know. Kind of hard being a doctor and trying to stay away from sick patients and sick coworkers, but I've seem to have managed. Kepner, on the other hand, has been out for nearly two weeks with the flu. Since she's been out, I've been do my best to help out in the pit as much as I'm able and as long as I've taken care of my patients first. Today has been a slow day for me. Yes, I've said it. Slow. I've finished my last scheduled surgery earlier this morning and now it's a bit past noon.

I'm currently in the pit working on the chart of a little girl who's just had a collapsed lung. "Hey," I say catching the attention of one of the nearby nurses. "Page Dr. Karev for me, please? I have a patient for him."

"Right away, Dr. Robbins." He says, nodding his head.

"Dr. Robbins?" I look up from the charts that I'm holding in my hands. I've heard that voice before. How could I forget it? And the way she says my name.. _Damn._ "Hello, again."

 _Wow, her smile._ "Officer Minnick." I give her a dimpled smile and I hold out my hand for her to shake. "I almost didn't recognize you dressed in street clothes, but it's nice to see you again." I lied. Of course I recognized her. Her smile, her beauty, it'd be a crime if I ever forgot someone as beautiful as she is. _Stand down, Arizona. There's no way she's single and with your luck, there's no way she's into women._

"Agreed. I'm definitely feeling a whole lot better than I was the last time I saw you." We both laugh and she then takes a look around the floor. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I came in this way because it's the only way I remember, but I'm looking for Dr. Kepner." An unfamiliar man walks into the pit in uniform. The same uniform Eliza and her partner were wearing the day she was brought in by paramedics. He looks around and once he spots Eliza, he makes his way towards us. _I knew it. She's taken and into men. Older men, too._ He stands next to her placing his hand on her upper back. "Dr. Robbins?" I pull my eyes away from the guy who's invaded our space and return my attention back to Eliza.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, extremely confused.

"Dr. Kepner? I was hoping you could point me in the right direction of where I might be able to find her."

"Oh, Dr. Kepner is out sick. Did you have an appointment to meet with her?"

"I did. I'm actually here for a follow up to get cleared to return to work."

"Gotcha. Let me see.." I look around for anybody I can find. I could do it, but I know I'm just going to be distracted the entire time. "Oh! Chief Bailey!" Rounding the corner of the nurse's station, she takes a seat on one of the chairs behind the counter. I walk up to her from the opposite side of the counter. She's staring at the computer screen in front of her, typing away on the keyboard. I can already tell she has her mind on something else.

"What is it, Robbins?" She asks, never breaking her attention from the computer screen.

"I have the Seattle Police Officer here for her follow up appointment with Kepner."

"I thought you were well aware that Kepner isn't here today and hasn't been in for almost two weeks."

"Exactly. So, who would you recommend take the appointment?" I cross my fingers hoping she says anyone but me.

"Wait. Seattle Police Officer? Came in about a month ago?"

"That's the one." I say as a matter of fact.

"Wasn't that your patient, Robbins?" I throw my head back and Bailey looks up at me. "You. I would recommend you to have her see you for the appointment."

"Thanks, Bailey." I have a little sarcasm behind my words. Making my way back to the pair, I tap on the tablet to pull up Eliza's chart. "So, I will actually be the one taking care of your appointment." My eyes meet Eliza's and a smile settles across her face. _Was she hoping I would take it? Nope, doubt it._ "If you folks would just follow me to a room, we'll get started."

The three of us are walking through the hallways of the hospital and it's awkward. Awkward, because no one is saying anything. We're walking in silence. I know it's up to me to be the one to initiate the conversation, but at the same time, I'm just a bit bummed out. I feel like I have absolutely no right to be though. I don't even know enough about Eliza to be upset.

"So Dr. Robbins, how long have you been working here at Grey Sloan?"

"A while now. Before Grey Sloan became Grey Sloan, do you know what the hospital was named?" I press the call button for the elevator and step back to face Eliza.

"Yeah, it was Seattle Grace Mercy West." She furrows her brows and I can feel her eyes burning a hole into my body. "Wait." My gaze immediately meeting with Eliza's, "Arizona Robbins? No shit." She seems shocked.

The eyes of the gentleman in uniform widen and his head turns over to her quickly. "Eliza! Manners. I'm sorry, ma'am."

I can't help but to laugh at her bluntness. "No worries, sir."

"Arizona Robbins?" Eliza asks again.

"That's me."

"That's why when you introduced yourself to me that day, your name sounded so familiar. I just thought it was because you had such a unique name, but you're Arizona Robbins?" I furrow my brow and wait for her to admit what's got her so shocked. "Robbins, Yang, Sloan, Grey, Shepherd. I read an article about you guys right after the plane crash happened."

I give her a sad smile and the expression on her face slowly disappears. "Yup. That was us."

So, you know I said the walk through the hallways was awkward? Well, this just went beyond the awkward scale.

* * *

 *** see you guys next week! have a good weekend ***

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ELIZA'S POV_

I'm not sure how I feel about the realization of Arizona being in the plane crash that happened a while back, but what I do know is that it's a miracle that she's here today. From what I read in the article, she lost a leg. Now, I don't know much about her at all and I'm not going to assume anything, but I can tell she's a fighter. A warrior. And with that, she has my utmost respect.

Dr. Robbins brought me into an empty room and left me to change into a hospital gown. My dad came along to the appointment. He wouldn't usually, but since it's dealing with my job and my return back to duty, he felt the need to be present. _Chief Minnick._ I grew up a daddy's girl and it's pretty safe to say, I wanted to be just like him. He was a five-year veteran in the police force when he met my mom. She had just graduated from Police Academy and he was her Field Training Officer. I guess you could say it was fate. They fell in love, my mom got pregnant, and then when my dad found out, her made her quit and be a stay at home mom. Oh believe me, she hated it. She couldn't stand it. It was almost unbearable for her to be at home all day long, but five kids later, she's gotten used to it. Don't get us wrong, my dad admired my mom when she was a cop. She never took 'no' for an answer, never let anyone or anything get in her way, and she never took her job home with her. He just didn't want her dealing with the high stress and dangers that comes with being a Police Officer.

A light knock on the hospital room door pulls me from my thoughts. "Officer Minnick?" The door cracks open and Arizona pokes her head through the crack.

"You can come in." I respond. She pushes the door open and walks in, closing the door behind her. "Thanks for taking my appointment today."

"Oh, sure. It's not a problem at all." Arizona pulls the chair on wheels towards her body and it meets the back of her knees. She takes a seat and goes through the papers she's holding in her hands. "The gentleman with you could come in now, if you wanted."

"No." I quickly spit out. "Uh, it's best if he stayed out in the waiting room. I'm not sure how my dad would react if I'm not cleared back to duty today."

"Your dad?" She raises a brow and I can tell by the look on her face that she's confused.

"Yeah." I nod my head. "The guy that showed up with me today is my dad. Well, he's the Chief of Police. So, Chief Minnick."

"Oh, well that's good to know." She smiles at me and I can see her body relax a little, as if weights were lifted off her shoulders. "Must be hard."

"What?"

"Having your dad as your boss." She continues to write on the paperwork in front of her.

"It's not as bad as you think, but it certainly isn't a walk in the park either. I definitely don't get any special treatment and if anything, he expects more out of me than the other officers." I shrug my shoulders. "Hopefully he'll ease up a bit once my little sister graduates from Police Academy in a few weeks."

"Wow." Her attention finally diverts away from the papers on her lap and looks at me with. "You, your sister, and your dad are cops."

A laugh slips from my mouth. "No. Me, my dad, and my four siblings are cops." Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open. "What about you? What can you tell me about yourself?"

She clears her throat and sits up straight in her chair. "Well, my dad is a Colonel in the Marine Corps, so we probably have the same childhood upbringing minus you having to move around so much. My brother, Tim, joined the military to follow my father's footsteps. He was deployed years ago and.." She starts shaking her head. Arizona drops her gaze and I reach my hand out and place it on her thigh, right above her knee. "We were very close."

"I bet."

"You said you read up on the plane crash?" She looks up at me and I nod my head to answer her question. "It was bad. Horrible, even. I sat right outside the plane with my back leaning up against it, I swear, a big part of me wanted to give up. I was staring at my bone that was sticking out of my leg." I see her gulp the lump in her throat. Unshed tears forming in her eyes, she continues, "we were out there for days and I felt my body shutting down. I know I lost a lot of blood and I know what happens to your body when it's working double time to keep you alive. I was already at that point." A tear slips down her face and she brings her hand up to wipe it away before it fell from her jawline. "But, there was this voice. I'm not sure if it was inside my head or if I was that delusional, but I heard it loud and clear. It was my brother telling me to not give up. To fight every battle I had to, to stay alive. He kept repeating to me, they can't lose you too. I was there for my parents when they lost one kid and it was almost unbearable for them." She looks up at me when I wipe the tear that has just fallen from my eye. "Oh, I'm so sorry. We're here for you."

"Arizona, it's okay. I just can't imagine going through what you went through with the plane crash and losing your brother. I just- I'm sorry." My heart breaks for her, but I was right. She is a warrior.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to all that. It's just.. You're very easy to talk to." She gets up from her chair and stands in front of me, pulling her stethoscope from her neck. "I've never opened up like that to anyone before, especially people I barely know."

"Well, you can talk to me any time you'd like." I say, surely.

"Thank you for that, Eliza. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know. Now, are you experiencing any pain when you take a deep breath in?" She slips the earpieces into her ears and places the stethoscope on my back.

"I'm into women." I almost yell out.

"I'm sorry?" She takes the earpieces out.

"I'm sorry, I just felt that I had to let you know. I'm into women. Like, romantically attracted to women. You know what?" I let out a nervous chuckle and wave my hand around, hoping she'll excuse my admission. "Forget I said any that."

She slips the ear buds back into her ear and places the stethoscope on my heart. Arizona clears her throat and says almost in a whisper, "I'm into women too." Our gazes meet each other and we can't help the smile that appears on both of our faces. A slight blush coloring her cheeks, I can tell she hears my heart beating out of control through her stethoscope.

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	5. Chapter 5

*** watch out for the pov change! ***

* * *

 **SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ARIZONA'S POV_

"I'm into women." Eliza completely caught me off guard when she spit that out. I'm not sure if she meant to say it. I could tell by the look on her face that she said it before she knew it was already coming out of her mouth.

I'm not usually the type of person to let out my feelings. You'd either have to get a couple drinks in me or I'd have to absolutely trust you. I'm not sure what it is about Eliza that I felt so comfortable dumping all my emotions onto her, but she was just very easy to talk to. Was I expecting her to come out and admit that she is into women right then and there? No. Am I happy and hopeful to learn that she is though? Most definitely.

Finishing up the paperwork that is required for Eliza to return back to work, I'm sitting out in the nurse's station when the gentleman in uniform approaches me. "Excuse me, doctor?" I lift my head and he's standing in front of me, on the other side of the counter.

"Yes. What can I do for you Chief?" I stand from my seat and round the counter. Standing next to him, I'm immediately intimidated.

"Has she been cleared to return back to work?"

"She has. Officer Minnick's been cleared for duty. She should be out soon. She's just getting dressed."

A familiar voice calls out and approaches us. "Dad." She Eliza turns to him and says under her breath, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just asking Dr. Robbins if you were cleared for duty."

"I am. Now, can we go? Like, now." I hand her the packet of papers and she nudges her dad on the arm. I lower my lids and watch as she shifts her stance from one leg to the other.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Robbins. It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you again. Of course on different circumstances." He's able to finish his sentence before Eliza pulls him off to the side.

A light chuckle slips from my mouth and I can't help to think how cute she is when she's nervous.

* * *

 _ELIZA'S POV_

"Dad!" I say, pulling him to the side. I turn my head just enough to see the spot we left Arizona standing in, and see the back of her head as she's walking away.

"Eliza, what is the issue?" He swears he's innocent. "I was just thanking her for taking care of you since she was all you've talked about since the day you left the hospital."

"It's not like that at all. She saved my life that day."

"What have I always told you, Eliza?"

"No, It definitely doesn't apply to this." I shake my head and he gives me a stern, knowingly stare.

"What have I always told you?" He repeats.

"You miss 100% of the shots you don't take, but-"

"No. No buts." He holds up his hand and cuts me off. "You'll never know, Eliza, until you ask. We don't live on should haves, could haves, and would haves. Life is too short for all of that."

I take a deep breath in and I exhale it all out. I don't like being told I'm wrong, especially by my dad. This time, I get it. I understand where he's coming from though. Sucking up all my pride, I close my eyes and straighten out my jacket.

"Hey, Arizona!" I call out for her. She swings her body around and turns to face me. "Sorry to bother you."

"You're not bothering at all." Her dimples pop and the smile she has on her face is just enough to put a smile on my face. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just- uh-" I clear my throat and I can almost assure you I'm sweating in places I shouldn't be sweating. _Come on, Eliza. Pull yourself together._ She tilts her head to the side and sees my dad standing off to the side with a wide smile on his face. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me some day?"

Her eyes meet mine and I'm trying my best to read her, but I'm not succeeding at all. "No, thanks." She turns around and begins to walk away from me. My eyes shoot wide and my mouth drops open. Gaining a five step difference away from me, she turns back around trying to hold in her laugh. "I'm sorry, I just had to. You were all nervous and I had to kill that tense mood and fast." She gathers herself from laughing and stands up straight with a smile that makes her dimples pop. "I'd love to grab coffee with you, Eliza. I'll give you my number. Text or call me so I'll have yours and we'll work out a time."

My smile mirrors her own and I pull out my phone from my back pocket, giving it to her so she could enter in her number. "Sounds good."

"So, now that you're cleared to go back to work, will you be returning today or do you have the rest of today off?"

"I won't return back to work until tomorrow." She hands my phone back to me and I shove it back into my back pocket.

"Well, I'm off in an hour if you want to meet up later today?"

"Yeah, that works out. I'll let you get back to work to finish your shift, but I'll be texting you."

"I'll be waiting." She gives me a wink and turns to walk down the hall.

 _Ugh, pathetic! Like, seriously, Eliza. You couldn't be any more vulnerable that that._ I came out to my parents the night I graduated from the Police Academy. My family took me out to dinner that night to celebrate and it slipped. It was probably the most relieved I've ever felt and I've never regretted telling my family since then. My parents suspected it and my siblings were shocked, but needless to say, they've all accepted it.

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****_ **this site has legit been going bonkers ***

 **anywho, have a good weekend :) the freezing cold weather in California has got me sick.**

* * *

 **SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ARIZONA'S POV_

Let's just say, I was waiting for Eliza to make the first move. After just getting over a relationship, I'm in absolutely no rush into getting into a new one. There's no harm into getting to know someone though, right? I'm always down for making new friends. _Hot, beautiful, gorgeous, and smoking hot friends. Oh! Did I mention she's a cop? Exactly. I rest my case._ There's a different feeling I have with Eliza, too. Like, there's no doubt in my mind that I'd have to pretend to be anyone but myself.

Pulling my phone out from the pocket of my lab coat, a smile forms on my face when I see I have an unread text message from an unknown number.

 **Hey, it's Eliza. Hope you have a good rest of your shift.**

Opening the message to send back a response, I can't help the butterflies that immediately float around in my body. **Thanks. I'm totally looking forward to that cup of coffee.**

 **E: Same here. Is there any place in particular that you wanted to go to?**

 **A: Hm, I was thinking you would know where the good spots are.**

 **E: Ha, I do have a few favorites. I'll pick you up around 4pm?**

 **A: I can't wait!**

God, that just made me even more nervous. I haven't been on a date in what seems like a lifetime ago. I mean, sure I've went out to bars and slept around a couple times but this is an actual date. Like, a sit down and get to know each other kind of date. I guess it's just better if I take this with no expectations. I have a trillion things going through my mind right now and I don't usually like to get ahead of myself, but Eliza's different than any other person I've met.

Smiling at the screen in front of me, a familiar voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Hey, that's a smile I've missed seeing." Alex Karev is a Pediatric Surgeon that I've trained and molded into the awesome he is today. I probably take more credit than I should, but if you've met him when he was an intern, you'd totally understand. He's like a brother to me. Which says a lot, because no one can ever replace Tim, but when it comes to protecting me and putting me back into my place, Alex has definitely stepped up to the plate.

"What do you mean?" I look up at him and squint my eyelids. "I smile so much my cheekbones cramp up sometimes."

"Well, that was just a very genuine smile. Trust me, It's been a while since I've actually seen smile like that on your face, Robbins. I've missed it." He says, shrugging his shoulders. "Which could only mean a couple things."

"Which are?"

"Either you went out last night and got some or one of the chicks you had a one night stand is possibly girlfriend potential?" A sly smirk curls on his lips.

"Nope. You're wrong." I lift my head, sticking my nose towards the ceiling and turn on my heels away from him to walk away. Hearing footsteps behind me, I know he's following me.

"Then? What is it?"

We make our way up the stairs to the Ped's floor. Reaching the top of the staircase, I stop and turn to face him, almost bumping into the front of his body. "Look, I don't want to get too excited or get my hopes up high, but," I say, holding my hands up between us. "I have a date tonight."

"What?! With who?"

"Thankfully, someone who doesn't work at this hospital." We continue to walk down the hallway side by side. "She's a Seattle cop who was brought in with an injury last month."

"Wow, Robbins. A cop? Well, I guess anyone is better than what you had before." He shakes his head. "I still hate her, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know. Believe me, you and I both have mutual feelings towards her." I hand the tablet and stack of papers I'm holding in my hands, to a nurse standing behind the counter. I tilt my head back and let out a big sigh. "I'm finally off."

"Lucky you." He says, rolling his eyes. "I'll be sure to page you for every little question I have, especially since it's your weekend has just now officially begun."

"Negative, evil spawn. That's the last thing you'll be doing. I'll be going on the date later today and I plan on spending my two days off catching up on sleep."

He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. "Relax, and hey, do not let history repeat itself. Take your past and learn from it. If you get the slightest funny feeling about her, leave."

"That's the thing, Alex. There's something about her that screams 'she's the right person for you!' Just by the way she makes me feel when I'm around her. My heart skips a beat, sometimes I forget to breathe, and my palms get all sweaty. She's giving me all these feelings and I barely even know her."

"I can't wait to hear how the date goes then. Knock 'em dead." Before I turn to walk away from him, he gives me one of his pure smiles. Of course I appreciate him being there for me. He's always been someone I can depend on and if anyone in this hospital knows me more than I know myself, it would be Karev hands down.

I shake my head at his words. "What a thing to say, Karev." He scrunches his face after realizing what he's just said and where we are. Taking my phone out from my pocket, I slide open the screen and tap on the most recent text message conversation to send a quick message. **Hey, you busy?** I make my way to the attending's lounge to change into my street clothes.

My phone still in my hands, it buzzes and I'm surprised at how fast Eliza's responded. **Not at all. Just trying to kill time until 4pm. What's up?**

 **A: I just got off work and I'm totally going out on a whim, but since you're not doing anything and I have nothing going on either, pick me up at the hospital.**

 **E: On my way!**

 **A: I'll be waiting.**

* * *

 **A/N: WHO'S READY FOR A DATE?!**

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	7. Chapter 7

*** this fanfic has seriously been super fun to write so far, but i'm not sure you guys feel the same way about reading it. let me know what you all think! ***

* * *

 **SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ELIZA'S POV_

I was only hanging out at the police station when Arizona texted me and asked me if I wanted to hang out right now. I turned in the paperwork to our Human Resources Department, clearing me for duty when I bumped into my partner, Cabrera. We had a tiny chance to catch up a bit and of course I told him about the date I had later that day with the doctor that took care of me the day he brought me in. Man, I sure missed him. While I was off of work, I didn't realize how much I've missed being on patrol and working alongside my coworkers. I return back to work tomorrow, so at least I have that to look forward to.

I'm on my way back to Grey Sloan Memorial to pick up Arizona and I have no idea what to expect. It's been way too long since I've last been on a date. I'm not sure what it is about people having an issue about dating a female cop. Most people tell me that it has a lot to do with being intimidated or they think I'm the type that always has to be in control because of the job I have. Which is definitely not true at all. When I'm not on duty and the uniform is off, I feel like the last thing I want to do is be in control. Having been on dates, I've pretty much learned to not say the job I have until at least the third date, but that obviously has led me to absolutely no where since I'm still single and have been for years. I've figured, what's the point? I'm done looking. I'm just going to focus on me and my career and if the right person happens to just pop up into my life, then so be it. It the meantime though, I'm just doing me. Meeting Arizona though, I don't have to hide who I am. No pretending to be someone I'm not, no lies about my job.. and secrets? Well, everyone has secrets right? I feel like everyone is at least entitled to some. Like, two maybe? Three?

Pulling into the patient drop off area of the hospital parking lot, a familiar blonde haired woman approaches the passenger side of my Jeep and opens the car door. "Hey!" She says, hopping inside. I don't know what is happening, but my mouth is open and I'm trying to spit out words but nothing is coming out. The sunlight illuminating her face just right, she's seriously the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. "Eliza? You okay?"

"Huh?" I ask, finally gaining my senses back.

"I was just asking if everything is okay," she says with a raised brow.

"Yeah, everything's great." I shake my head and put my Jeep in drive, stepping on the gas pedal just a little. "How was the rest of your shift?"

Slipping her sunglasses over her eyes, I'm afraid to look over to her but I constantly find my eyes making their way to my passenger sitting beside me. "It was good. It went by kind of slow, but the last hour before my shift ends always is the slowest. But, my weekend is now officially started. I won't be back to work until Sunday night."

"Wow, you get Fridays and Saturdays off? That's a good shift." I say, nodding my head.

"I think so too. So, what coffee shops are your go to spots in town?" She asks me, turning her head my direction.

I know she's looking at me and I'm doing everything in my power to avoid looking in her direction, but one little peek wouldn't hurt. "Uhh.." Her chuckle causes me to break my attention and I turn my head to look at the road ahead. "Sorry, it's just.."

"What is it, because I'm starting to get a feeling you're like being forced to be here." She lowers her eyelids and gives me a knowing look. "You do want to be here with me, right?"

"What? Of course I want to be here with you. I'm sorry, you're just- you're very beautiful, Arizona, and every time I look at you I get lost?" A nervous laugh leaves my mouth. "Sorry. That was super cheesy."

"No, it's okay. I totally get it." She reaches over and grabs my hand that's resting on my thigh and takes it into her hand. Giving it a slight squeeze, she turns my way and gives me a smile that makes her dimples pop. "You're very beautiful too and when I get nervous I ramble. Uncontrollably." I pull into an empty parking stall in the coffee shop parking lot and after putting the car in park, I turn the key to shut off the engine. "I don't know what it is though, but you make me nervous. Being around you makes me nervous and I don't want to mess this up because I reall-," cutting her off, I cup her face with both of my hands and press my lips firmly against hers.

"That rambling thing? You we're doing it." I say, once I pull away from her. She gives my arm a playful nudge and we both let out a laugh in unison. "Come on, I really could use a cup of coffee." We jump out of the car and make our way towards the coffee shop.

We place our order and find an empty table with two chairs. "You know, of all my years being here, I never knew this place even existed." I definitely picked my number one favorite coffee shop on my list. They serve a mean cappuccino and the environment is relaxing with amazingly, friendly staff.

"Well, you probably don't see much besides your home and the hospital. You work a lot, don't you?"

"I do. Hey, not everyone has the luxury of driving around the city and a patrol car as their office."

A tall brunette carries our drinks to us and sets it down on the table between Arizona and I. "Officer Minnick, it's nice to see you again." She says, leaning over the table. She looks my way and flashes me a smile, totally ignoring the blonde sitting across the table from me. "Officer Cabrera came by a couple times, but he was alone. He mentioned you were injured?"

"I was, but I'll be back to work tomorrow so you'll be seeing me and Cabrera come by." Arizona clearing her throat, I gaze her way and she rolls her eyes. I can see a little jealousy behind her look and it makes me snicker under my breath. "I'm sorry. Arizona, this is Alyssa. Alyssa, this is Arizona. My date."

The tall brunette's eyebrows raise and her eyes widen. "Your date? You really thought to bring your date _here_?" She stands up straight and walks away.

"Uh. I'm not sure what just happened, but okay?" I say, looking at Arizona who doesn't seem phased by any of it.

"I don't know but she seemed a little upset by the fact you are on a date."

I pick up my coffee and take a sip. "Oh, you caught on to that vibe too?"

"If I was her I'd be pretty upset to." She shrugs her shoulders and picks up her coffee cup, pressing the brim of the cup against her lips.

"Why so?"

"Well, if I had my eyes on you for as long as she probably has and the next thing I know you're on a date with someone else who isn't me, I'd probably lose my crap too. Just saying."

"So, you're taking her side. Here, let me just go and ask her out-," I go through the motions of getting up from my seat and as I'm about to walk away, Arizona grabs my hand and gives it a tug causing me to spin around. Losing my balance, Arizona's hands find my waist as I fall sitting sideways onto her lap.

"You're all mine, Minnick. Finder's keepers." She flashes me a wink and I can't help the smile that curls onto my face. I lean into her to press my lips against hers for a soft kiss. I lift myself off of her and walk back to my seat, picking my coffee cup to take another sip. "Wow, smooth." I trace her gaze and find her looking at the napkin where my coffee cup was once sitting on. Alyssa's name and phone number are written on it. "You weren't really going to go over and ask her out, right?"

"Of course not, Robbins. Loser's weepers." I give her a wink and she settles back into her chair, letting out a small sigh.

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	8. Chapter 8

*** short chapter, everyone. it's because** **i wanted to do the next bit in Eliza's POV ***

* * *

 **SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ARIZONA'S POV_

Okay, so I've never really been one to get jealous. I feel like I've never had a reason to. Even when I found out my ex-girlfriend had been cheating on me for quite some time, I wasn't jealous of the person that she cheated on me with. Heartbroken, definitely. Jealous, not at all. Hell, I'm not even sure I'd be able to describe the feeling of it. Well, I wouldn't have been able to describe the feeling until now. It's a feeling I hate, that's for sure. I didn't like it one bit. It felt like my body had a sudden rush of very warm blood flow all throughout my body. Then I felt my blood pressure rising and my heart rate increasing very rapidly. _Ugh._ A part of me wanted to just barge into their conversation and ask Eliza, "uh, hello? Were you on a date with me or her, because I feel like a third wheel," but imagine how that would have made me look. Am I even allowed to get jealous? I mean, Eliza and I aren't anything at all. It's only our first date. Our first date and I'm already being this way. _Who are you, Arizona? Oh god, I don't even know who I am anymore._

After finishing our cup of coffee, we decided to take a walk at the park across the street from the coffee shop. Now, I'm sitting on a park bench next to Eliza, I can't help the thoughts coming back into my mind of the interaction between my date and the coffee shop barista. "Wow," Eliza says, pulling my attention away from my thoughts. I look away from the patch of grass I've been staring at and give Eliza a blank look. "If looks could kill."

"What do you mean?" I know exactly what she means. I felt her eyes on me the whole time I was spaced out.

"You were just in your own world."

"Oh, it 's nothing." I shake my head and try to think of something else to bring up to change the subject. "So, I want to know more about you. Well, about your job." She's told me the basics about herself, of course. Her birthday, bits and pieces about her family, and about her lifestyle, but I want to be able to peel apart her layers. Being a cop can't be easy and I'm sure she's had to respond to calls and run into situations that has made her into the person she is today. I want to know about those calls. I want to know about those situations.

"Like what? I'm an open book, Arizona. Ask and I'll tell." She flashes me a smile and a sparkle in her eye instantly catches my attention. I swear, I could get lost in her eyes forever.

"I'd like to say our jobs are quite similar with having to make split second decisions and having to deal with people's lives on the line, but then I also know that they aren't anything alike. I mean, you get the call not really knowing what you're walking into. I feel like you step out in your uniform and your life is already at risk." I can feel my emotions getting the best of me and I'm doing everything I can to fight back the tears. Now that I'm actually sitting here thinking about her job and her life, I'm not sure I'd be able to handle getting close to someone who has the job she has. After losing my brother to war, it was hard to get through it. Maybe going on this date was a bad idea.

"Arizona, what is it?" The sparkle in her eye disappears and the smile on her face quickly fades away.

"It's nothing. Just, nevermind."

"No, tell me. Please?"

I turn my body towards her and she rests her hand on my thigh. I drop my gaze to her hand. "It's just, after losing Tim I don't know-"

"Hey," she curls a finger and places it under my chin, lifting my head so our eyes meet. "I can only imagine what you went through, Arizona, and I wouldn't ask you to go through that again. But I like you. You're all I can think about and all I've been thinking about since I laid eyes on you at the hospital. Just, give me a chance," she pleads.

"I like you too, Eliza. That's why it's hard for me to even think about your life being put at risk."

"What is your next day off where you know you're doing absolutely nothing?"

A laugh escapes my mouth at her question. "Uh, every day that I'm off of work I never have anything planned, but tomorrow is my next day off."

"Come for a ride along with me?"

"A ride along?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow is technically my Friday so, ride along with me. Let me show you what I do and hopefully it'll ease your mind a bit."

I nod my head. "Fine. I'll go on a ride along with you, but on one condition."

"Alright, what is it?"

"We go to my place and I whip together an amazing dinner for us. It's starting to get really cold out here."

She tilts her head and lowers her eyelids. "Go to your place for dinner? Sounds a bit suspicious to me, Robbins."

"Shut up!" I playfully nudge her on her arm. She places her hand on the side of my neck and pulls me in towards her. I crash my lips onto hers. Pulling back, a smile stretches across my face and she rests her forehead against mine.

"Fine. We'll go back to your place for dinner, only if I get to cook something too."

"Fine."

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

*** i'm baaackkkk! with another short chapter.. but i'm excited to get started on the next chapter :) ***

* * *

 **SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ELIZA'S POV_

"Arizona," I yell out for her. She's left me alone in her kitchen after she popped the lasagna she's prepared, inside the oven. It's been over 30 minutes since then and honestly, I just miss her company. "It smells like your lasagna is getting burnt!"

Hearing footsteps running towards the kitchen, a smile settles onto my face. "It hasn't even been in that long." I've been standing over the stove cooking a classic Polish dish for Arizona to try when she moves me over to the side to get to the oven door opened. I try to focus my attention on what I have cooking in front of me. " Funny. The smell of burning lasagna smells amazing."

I belt out a laugh I've been trying hard to hold in. "I'm sorry, that was just the only way I thought of to get you to come back in here."

"I was just in the other room setting up the dining area. Did you need me to do anything?"

"Nope." I set the spatula down and turn to face her as she closes the oven door. "I just missed having you here with me." I give her a genuine smile and she places both hands on either sides of me, trapping between her body and the counter.

"All you had to do was say so and I would have came back." The tone of her voice is low and I find the hardest time pulling my eyes away from her lips. Licking her lips, "Eliza, I'm scared."

"Scared?" I say, clearing my throat as she nods her head slightly. "Scared of what?"

"Scared I'm going to mess this up. Move too fast? Push you away?" Just as she begins dropping her gaze, I place my finger under her chin and dip my head so our eyes meet.

"Arizona, there's absolutely nothing you need to be worrying about."

"But I do worry because I want this with you. I don't care if it's only been our first date and we've only seen each other less than a handful of times. The thought of blowing my chances with you, scares me." She sighs and turns around to walk away, but before she gets too far, I take her by her arm and swing her back around to face me. "Eliza," she says, her voice beginning to break. "You don't have to-"

I press my lips firmly against hers. "Hear me out, Arizona. I want this just as much as you do."

"You do?"

"I'm not getting any younger and to be honest, I'm done with one night stands and I'm done playing games. I swear, you're all I can think about. You've been on my mind since the day we met and I'm struggling trying to get you off of it?"

"You've tried to get me off of your mind?" She asks, letting out a soft chuckle.

"No, that's why I said I'm struggling just trying."

"Well, if you think things begin moving too fast for you, tell me."

"Arizona, I'm committed to you already."

Her brows furrow," you are?"

"Yes. I'm committed to getting to know you and only you more." She leans into my body and captures my lips with her own.

"Well then, I'm fully committed to you too. But, there's something you have to know."

 _Oh, no. I knew this was too good to be true._ "What is it?"

"Whatever you're cooking is turning black."

"Shit!" I turn back around and switch the burner off. "Damn it, it's burned."

"Hmm, it is burned." She says connecting the front of her body with the back of mine. She wraps her arms around my waist and brings her lips to my ear. "And can you smell that? _That_ is what it smells like when food is burning."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. _Karma, and oh yes, I believe in it._

* * *

Dinner turned out to be amazing and the lasagna that Arizona made from scratch, _damn._ It was delicious. After dinner, she got the fire going in the fireplace while I poured us both a bottle of red. We sat on the couch, cuddled together under one blanket, and talked through the night. It wasn't until we finished the whole bottle of wine when she looked at the clock mounted onto her wall and by then, it was already 1:26am. Now, I'm lying in bed staring at my ceiling after my alarm clock woke me up about ten minutes ago. Today is my first day back to work since my injury and despite my lack of sleep, I can honestly say I'm beyond excited to return. Plus, today Arizona will be meeting with me towards the end of my shift for a ride along. Rolling towards the edge of my bed, I pick myself off and stumble towards my bathroom to begin my morning routine to start my day.

Walking into the station, I have my duty belt over my shoulder and I'm carrying my uniform that's hanging on a hanger. I make my way towards the locker room when my dad turns the corner and walks over to me. "Good morning, Chief."

"Good morning, Officer Minnick. Glad to have you back on duty." He says with a nod and walking passed me.

"A Police Officer is never off duty, sir. Oh!" I say, swinging my body around to face him. "I've scheduled a ride along today towards the end of my shift."

"Sounds good. Who's riding with you? Police Cadet?"

"No, actually, it's Arizona." Saying her name is enough to make me smile. "Dr. Robbins."

"Dr. Robbins, huh? I take it your date went well?"

"Uh, as a matter of fact, it did. It went really well actually."

He gives me a single nod and gets on his way. "Bring her by my office when she gets her and don't forget to let Cabrera know. I'm sure he's going to be jealous that he's losing his partner on her first day back."

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ARIZONA'S POV_

I'm standing in the front of the Police Station holding a coffee cup in each of my hands. I figured since Eliza and I had a late night last night, she would've been exhausted throughout her early shift today. Now, it's a bit past noon and even though I had the opportunity to sleep in today, I didn't so I'm hoping a cup of caffeine in my hand would be able to work some miracles.

"Dr. Robbins?" A male voice says from the staircase in front of the door to the main entrance. Turning to face where the voice came from, a man in uniform is walking down the steps. "Never thought I'd see you here. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is good. It's nice to see you again, Officer Cabrera, and on much better circumstances."

"Agreed," he says with a nod, now standing in front of me. "And please, call me Mateo. I would offer you a handshake or a fist bump or something but you know.." He motions towards the cups of coffee I'm holding in my hands.

I let out a slight chuckle. "Oh, it's no problem. Actually, would you like a cup?" I ask, holding a cup out to him.

"No, thank you. I've had more cups of coffee today than I normally intake, but I do want to thank you for taking care of my partner. It sucked seeing her in that state."

"Well, let's hope you won't have to see her like that again."

"She's a stubborn one, so I wouldn't doubt it."

A police car pulls up beside us causing both our heads to turn. The driver's door opens and everything from then on, I swear, happened in slow motion. A female wearing a dark blue, long sleeve uniform shirt that looks like it's been pressed ten times last night, gets out of the car. The reflection of her nameplate and six point star badge shines in my eyes and I'm suddenly grateful I'm wearing my shades. Her hair's tied tight in a bun and her aviator sunglasses are dropped over her eyes. _Damn, I'm more than certain that I've just fell in love._

"Hey, what are you hotties talking about?" She asks with a smile while approaching to where Mateo and I are standing.

Mateo's eyes widen as he swivels his head to switch his gaze between Eliza and I. "Uh, I was just thanking Dr. Robbins for taking care you that day."

"Oh, this is for you." I hold out a cup of coffee to her and she takes it between her hands.

"Wow, perfect timing. I'm just about due for another cup. Thank you." She takes a sip and I turn towards Mateo who looks beyond confused at the exchange that is happening in front of him.

He lowers his lids and a smirk curls on his face. "Alright, someone care to fill me in?"

"What do you mean?" Eliza asks.

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"Okay, well if you must.. Arizona and I like each other. I guess you would consider us to be, what?" She looks at me and shrugs her shoulders, "dating?"

"Dating is correct," I back her up. I can tell in her voice that she's being sarcastic and if they are as close as I think they are, then I know she's just giving him a hard time.

"Yeah, so Arizona and I are dating."

"Shut up," he says, surprised. "Dating as in, more than just a hookup, more than just a one night stand, and dating as in possibly settling down with just one person?"

"Exactly what I mean." Standing next to me, Eliza wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me closer into her body. The smile that she has settled on he face is a completely genuine smile.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. As a matter of fact, Arizona, if you're still offering the other cup of coffee, I could sure use one."

"It's all yours." I hold up the coffee cup and he takes it, bringing the opening of the lids to his lids. I try not to notice the fact the he isn't sipping his coffee, but gulping it.

"Thanks for being here," Eliza turns her head towards me and I can feel her tightening the hold she has on me. "It really does mean a lot to me."

Turning my head to meet hers, I give her a dimple showing smile. "I'm glad to be here, Eliza. I wouldn't turn down an offer to spend more time with you." I press the side of my body further into hers and lean in for a kiss. She presses her lips against mine and I can tell she's smiling halfway through the kiss. I pull back and bring my lips to her ear, "and you looks sooo hot in uniform. Any plans for later today?"

"Nope. I was going to ask you the same thing." She lifts her sunglasses from her eyes and I'm instantly drawn into her green, mesmerizing eyes.

"Let me take you out to dinner. It's your Friday and I have tomorrow off, so it's perfect."

"Sounds good to me. When we come back here I'll change out of my uniform and we'll leave together."

The thought of her changing out of her clothes fills my mind with inappropriate thoughts and I can tell she's caught on to it when she looks at my lower lip that I have between my teeth. Her cheeks quickly blush and the sound of her partner faking a gag reminds me that we aren't alone. "Are you done with your reports?" Eliza asks Mateo. "Chief wants it all turned in to him by the end of shift."

"I still have to make sure I've included everything from my field notes and proofread it before even considering it finished." He says back to her.

"Well, you have a little less than three hours to finish."

"I know. Are you going to be okay patrolling by yourself?"

"Of course. Well, I'll be taking Arizona for a ride along until the end of shift. It's been approved with Chief and I've already notified dispatch, so I won't be out looking for problems like you think I do."

"I don't think you do, Minnick. I _know_ you do." He turns his attention towards me before he walks away. "If I can't hold her back, then maybe you can." He begins to run up the stairs towards the main entrance door. "Eliza's got more balls than most men."

"Screw you, Cabrera!" She yells back, playfully. "You ready to go?"

"I'll always be ready to go anywhere, as long as it's with you." My eyes widen and my cheeks blush. I have no idea why I've just admitted that to her and honestly, I had no idea I've said it until after it already came out of my mouth. "I'm sorry. I don't know why.."

"Hey," she looks at me smiling and her lips press against mine, once again. "I'm ready for any and every adventure with you and only you, Arizona. Just trust me, okay?"

"I already do, Eliza." I say with a nod.

"Good." Drinking what's left of her coffee, she takes my hand in her own and laces our fingers together. "Let's go, but first, dad wants a word with you."

"Dad?" I repeat after her. "As in Chief?" We head up the steps and a rush of nervousness fills my body. I can feel my heart beating through my chest and my palms starting to get sweaty.

 _Damn you, authority issues.._

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	11. Chapter 11

***HEY! yes, i know it's been a while.. writer's block has gotten the best of me &the news of JCap leaving Grey's has been a downer. if you guys want me to continue, let me know. i've got a few things up my sleeve for this fic.***

* * *

 **SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ELIZA'S POV_

"Chief?" I curl my hand into a fist and lightly knock on the doorframe of an isolated office.

"Come on in." He answers. Arizona and I make our way past the door and into my dad's office. He stands from his chair and holds out his hand for Arizona to take. "Arizona, it's a pleasure seeing you again."

She takes his hand in her own and the smile on her face stretches from ear to ear. "Pleasure's all mine, Chief Minnick."

My radio keys up and dispatch starts transmitting radio traffic for multiple officers to respond to a call right then. Giving my dad a knowing look, he shakes his head and looks at Arizona. "Well, I've asked Eliza to bring you by before you started your ride along so I can have a word with you, but duty calls."

"Chief, I can take the call if Arizona stays-"

Before I can finish, he cuts me off. "Eliza, no. You've agreed to take it easy for your first couple of days back."

"I swear I feel fine."

"Officer Minnick, that's enough. I'll take the call and when you come back to the station at the end of your shift to change, I'll talk to Arizona then. Make sure to see me before you leave here, please?"

"Of course," Arizona says, nodding her head.

"Thank you. You ladies enjoy and excuse me." He takes the keys from his desk and runs out the door.

I let out a sigh and turn to face Arizona. "Well, you ready?" I take her hand in mine and try to force a smile on my face.

"Eliza, taking an easy isn't such a bad thing." She gives me an adorable smile that I can't resist and a smile stretches across my face. I roll my eyes and playfully scoff at her. "I can tell holding back is hard for you, so lucky thing I'm here right?" She takes my hand in her own and winks towards my direction. "Let's go, Officer Minnick. We've got crimes to prevent and criminals to stop." A light snicker leaves my mouth and we make our way out of the Chief's office and into the hall. I take her on a tour around the police station and show her all the different departments within our agency. We finally make our way out onto the parking lot that holds all the squad cars. "You guys are like one big family, huh?"

Turning to face her direction, I give her a smile and my heart melts at the thought of how close I am to my coworkers. "We are, but at the same time we kind of have to be. When we're in trouble and need back up, we have each other's backs. When we're on duty and even when we're off, it's not just about you. It's about the Officer next to you. We all have families that we want to go home to, kids that we want to watch grow up, and the rest of our lives to live. All that wouldn't be possible if it weren't for the bond we have."

As Arizona listens intently at the words I'm saying, I can't help but notice the smile she has on her face. It's a smile that I could live to see everyday. A smile that I know I'll strive every day to put on her face. "I admire that, Eliza. It's amazing. The kind of work you do and-I just.. I'm in awe of you."

A slight blush creeps upon my cheeks and I drop my gaze to the ground. I mean, I've received compliments from people and admiration from tiny kids when they see me in uniform and I've never felt this way. This time with it coming from Arizona, I'm flattered? I'm blushing, getting flustered.. Her opinion means a lot to me right now. After all, she is the one I'm trying to impress. "Thanks." _Thanks? Seriously, Eliza? Thanks is all you have to say? She took time on her day off to get an insight of what you do and it finally seems like she's coming to terms with your career. And all you can give her is thanks?_ Clearing my throat, I glance up and our eyes meet. "Well, you ready to take a ride?"

"Honestly, I'm ready to go anywhere and everywhere. As long as it's with you, Eliza."

* * *

We've been driving around for an hour and within the next hour my shift will finally be coming to an end. I pull into a secluded alley for the time remaining, keeping my radio on just incase any calls go out. "So, dinner tonight? What do you feel like eating?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence we fell in.

"Hmm. I've been craving pasta. I know this amazing Italian restaurant downtown and afterwards, we can go the ice cream parlor down the street from it." I look over to Arizona who's sitting in the passenger's seat next to me. Her face lights up at the discussion of dinner plans. "Does that sound okay to you?"

I can't help the sudden giggle that slips from my mouth. "I can eat any kind of pasta at any time on any day."

"Good." Placing her hand over mine, I turn my hand over and lace our fingers together. "We are going to get along well."

"I thought we already were getting along?" I turn my head slightly and raise a brow.

"Oh no, we definitely haven't been."

I tug her arm to bring her closer to me. Taking the hint, she leans over towards me and brushes her lips against mine. I press my lips firmly against hers and can't help the smile that stretches while my lips are locked with Arizona's. "God, you have no idea, Arizona."

She leans her forehead against mine and places her hand on the side of my neck. "I have no idea about what, Eliza? Talk to me."

"You make me crazy. You make my head spin and my heart beat like I've been doing sprints, and then you also make it stop and drop into the pit of my stomach all at the same time and I can't help-"

"Hey, hey, hey." She moves back to get the full view of my face. "Eliza, you're rambling."

"See what I mean? You do that to me, Arizona. You make me nervous and feel things that I've never felt before."

"But, those are all good things. You don't know it, but Eliza, you make me feel all those things too."

"Ha!" I let out sarcastically. "Sure."

I turn my head away from her and look out the window. "Look at me, please?" Putting a finger under my chin, she turns my head back towards her.

"You don't have to-"

"The day you showed up at my hospital, Eliza, is a day I'll never forget."

"Huh?"

"We had just moved you over from the gurney and onto a hospital bed. I stood over you assessing your injuries and then I looked down at you. I looked down at you, Eliza, our eyes met. I don't expect you to remember that, but when I looked into your eyes I.. The feeling I felt. It was a feeling I've never felt before. It was like, from the second our eyes met, I didn't feel broken." Her eyes fills with unshed tears and my heart breaks at the sight in front of me. "I didn't feel broken, Eliza. That's a huge deal for me. You may not see everything you make me feel, because I probably do a damn good job at not showing it or you do see it, but you keep telling yourself that you're not."

 _Guilty._ "I'm falling, Arizona. I can't remember the last time I've been in a serious relationship and the best I can do is sleep around because-"

"No one's good enough for you?" She says, trying to finish my sentence.

"I can't bear the thought of getting close to someone only to watch them one day decide they've had enough of me. So I sleep around. I sleep around and leave before the sun comes up. You changed everything for me in a short period of time. I want to know everything about you and I want to have you by my side through it all. I want you, Arizona. I've already fallen and I couldn't help it."

"You have me, Eliza. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Trust me."

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	12. Chapter 12

*** this definitely wasn't where i was going with this chapter, but my mind kept running and my fingers kept typing. this does have a little of my family history to it, so this chapter means a lot to me. THANKS FOR READING :) ***

* * *

 **SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ARIZONA'S POV_

"Alright, I'm just going to change out of my uniform and I'll be right out. You remember where my dad's office is, yeah?" We make our way down the hall of the police station and Eliza reaches for the door handle leading into the locker room. She turns to look at me and I nod my head to answer the question she just asked me. "Okay, well he knows it's the end of my shift so he should be waiting for you."

"Hurry out, Eliza, please?" She drops her hand from the door handle and turns to face me. I can feel my palms getting sweaty and I know she can see the nervousness displayed on my face. I shift my weight from one foot to another and drop my gaze to the ground.

Feeling her hand resting on the side of my neck, I lift my head and our eyes meet. "It's going to be okay, Arizona. Trust me, I don't want to lose you. So, if I felt that this talk with you would make you run, I'd totally be against you going to talk to him. It's going to be fine though. I know it." She gives me a smile and winks her eye.

"Fine, I trust you." I return a smile to her and lift my hand to take her hand that's currently holding the side of my neck. Lacing my fingers with her own, I give her hand a firm squeeze. "Go, but hurry out."

Before she turns back around to the locker room door, she presses a kiss on my cheek. After she disappears behind the closing door, I turn on my heels and head down the hall towards Chief Minnick's office. I'm glad Eliza gave me the opportunity to go on a ride along with her. Not only did it help me realize how important her job is to her, but it also allowed us some time to talk, get to know each other more and come to an agreement that we are both hoping for a relationship with one another. _Wow. Me in a relationship with Eliza Minnick. A cop._ She definitely makes me feel feelings I've never felt before. Like, I look forward to spending more time with her. I miss her when she's not with me. I think about her when we're apart. I just want her around me all the time. I mean, look at me. I'm already getting clingy and we aren't even girlfriends. _Damn._ The day I get to call Eliza my girlfriend, _my girlfriend,_ will be the day I officially have everything I want in my life.

"Now, that's what I call a smile." A stern, manly voice says to me and pulls me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I question, not realizing the smile I have across my mouth. "Sorry, sir. I was lost in my thoughts."

"Well, it must have been some good thoughts. It's a beautiful smile, Dr. Robbins. Don't you let anyone stop you from showing it off."

"Thank you, sir. And please, call me Arizona." He leads me into his office and steps aside as we pass the door.

"Please, have a seat, Arizona." Shutting his office door, I take a seat on a chair in front of his desk and look around his office. Certificates covering the walls and pictures of him with other people. I'm guessing the pictures are with him and his kids because I spotted one with him and Eliza at what looks like her Police Academy Graduation. I see a picture with him, a woman, Eliza, and four other people that share some features as Eliza. It's not that picture that catches my eye though. As much as that family picture looks like it comes straight out of a family magazine, it's the picture right next to it that has me trying to swallow the big lump in my throat. I rub my hands on the pant material on my thighs and try to divert my attention away from the picture I can't take my eyes off of. "Arizona, I just wanted to talk to you. There's nothing to be nervous about." He says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, sir. I just.. You served in the military?" I ask the gentleman who's now sitting on the chair across from me, his desk now between us. I point to the picture hanging on the wall and he turns his head to look. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice it."

"Oh, that's not me." He says, shaking his head. I look at him and our eyes meet. Giving me a sad smile, he continues. "That's my older brother. He served in the military and was killed in action."

I furrow my brow and my heart instantly breaks for the man sitting in front of me. "I'm-I'm so sorry, Chief Minnick. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, Arizona. Don't be sorry. I love talking about my hero at any given chance. I spend most, if not all, my days doing everything I can to make him proud."

"You've accomplished a lot, sir. It shows. I don't doubt that he isn't already proud of you."

"That should have been me, you know? But, being the protective big brother he was, he had to step in." I sit there confused at where this story is headed, but I patiently wait for him to continue. "I was drafted to war. My family, especially my mom, was devastated. I was the biggest mommy's boy you would've ever known. Well, he did everything he could to try to get me out of going to war. He wrote to anyone and everyone he could. Well, I wasn't sure how he did it, but he got me out of it. He got me out of going. Then one day, I woke up to my mom crying as he was packing his bags. Jeremiah took my place and went in instead of me." I can feel tears falling from my eyes and honestly, I can't stop them. A truckload of emotions are hitting me hard right now. "I'm sorry, Arizona." He says, handing me a box of tissues. "You crying wasn't part of the conversation I wanted to have with you." He says, a slight smile curling on his lips.

"No, Chief, I'm sorry." I take a tissue and wipe the tears from my cheeks. "My brother was in the military too and he died at war as well. He was my best friend in the entire world and the day we saw the car pull up and the three men walking towards my mom and I, was the day I thought my life was coming to an end. I couldn't imagine my life going on without my brother in it. It was the hardest obstacle I've ever had to get past. But you honestly never get past it, huh?

Your brother did such a brave thing, Chief."

"No, never. But, you wake up and continue living your life for them because you know in your heart it's what they wanted you to do. I'm so sorry you went through that, Arizona." He says with the sound of defeat in his voice.

"I'm sorry you did too, Chief." I give him a sad smile and wipe the tears from my cheeks once again.

"You know, I can't imagine a better person to be dating my daughter. I brought you in here to get to know you a little more, but something tells me you are perfect for Eliza. And so far, my instincts have never failed me." He stands from his seat and holds out his hand to me. "You have my blessing, Arizona, and please call me Nathan."

Standing from my seat, I take his hand in my own and give it a firm shake. "Thank you, Nathan. You have no idea how much that means to me." Dropping our hands, I can't wipe the smile from my face.

A light knock on the door makes our heads turn. Eliza opens it and walks into the room. "Arizona, have you been crying?" The sound of worry evident in her voice.

* * *

 **A/N: i can't remember if i gave Chief Minnick a first name in any of the previous chapters. i searched and searched the chapters to see if i did, and found nothing. so if i did, i'm sorry for the confusion but i'm sticking with Nathan. if i didn't give him a fist name until this chapter, then ignore this note.**

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**SHONDA & ABC OWN IT ALL**

 _ELIZA'S POV_

"Wait, so he told you about his brother? Just like that? _My dad_ told you about Uncle Jeremiah?" I sit back in my chair and can't believe the story Arizona's told me throughout our dinner together.

"Eliza," she scoffs. "He did. Why is it so hard for you to believe that?" Annoyance evident in her tone, I don't want this night to end with her being upset. Especially since we've just had a really good day together.

She doesn't get it and honestly, I don't blame her. But my dad isn't the type of person to open up to just anyone even if they were questioning him. He's a pretty closed off person who doesn't trust anyone until you've earned it. "I'm sorry. Look, it's not that I don't believe you.. It's just that he doesn't really tell personal stories to just anyone that walks up to him and asks. Especially _that_ story, you know? He's lived his whole life blaming himself for his brother not being here. It is and always has been a very touchy subject with him." Reaching across the table, I take my hand in her own and I'm instantly relieved when she doesn't pull away.

A sad smile curling onto her lips, she nods her head ever so lightly. "I can kind of relate," she admits. "I could be having a really good day and then something so small catches my eye and would remind me of him and I'd instantly hate myself for enjoying life without him."

"It shouldn't be like that though. You shouldn't feel like that."

"I know and he would be so mad at me if he knew, but I can't help it. It hurts so much that he's not here. He was my everything, Eliza." Our eyes meet and I can see the hurt and pain in her eyes. Giving her hand a squeeze, I simply nod my head and she continues. "I have always been the type of person to take matters into my own hands. I've always taken on more tasks than I could handle and put everyone's happiness before my own. I felt like it was up to me and it was my duty to please the world. One day I came home from middle school super upset that one of my friends didn't appreciate something that I had done for her. Not even a thank you was given. Tim was the only one home when I got home and I went into the house slamming doors and cabinets shut. He asked me what was wrong and I told him. He goes 'follow me.' He brought me into mom's office and told me to hold both my arms out with my palms facing up. He then piled phonebooks, dictionaries, thesauruses, any thick book he could find, onto my hands and told me not to drop them. When it became too heavy, I dropped my arms and the books fell." Tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she closes her eyes to try to keep them in but fails. "He said 'carrying the whole world on your shoulders will always be too much. Even for the strongest person in the world. And you, my sister, are the strongest person I know.'"

Tears falling from her eyes, I look at her and I can't help the tears falling from my own eyes. I bring my free hand up to my face and wipe the pool of tears gathered at my jawline. Dinner was amazing. The food was beyond perfect and I have the most amazing person here with me. Right now, I don't care about anyone in this restaurant. My only concern is the woman sitting in front of me. "That's such a beautiful story, Arizona." I give her a sad smile and a smile appears on her face that mirrors mine.

"I wish you met him. You guys would have gotten along."

"You think so?" I question, my smile widening. "I wish I got the chance to meet him too. He seems like such a wonderful person."

"He definitely was." Her smile suddenly disappears and her shoulders slump. Pulling her hand away, she leans back in her seat and drops her gaze down to her lap. I take my chair and pull it up to sit beside her. Watching as she fidgets with her fingers in front of her, I take her hands in both of my own and bring it up to my lips to press a soft kiss against her knuckles. "Talk to me, Arizona. What's on your mind?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing."

Letting go of one of her hands, I curl a finger under her chin and lift her head to meet my gaze. "Hey, look at me." Her tear filled eyes meet mine and it confirms my suspicions that something _is_ in fact bothering her. "What's going on?"

"I know I've said this to you before, Eliza, but I'm going to say it again. I can't lose you. After all I've been through in my life, I _know_ I deserve something good in my life. I do believe that something good is you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Arizona." I say, shaking my head. "You aren't going to lose me."

"Stay the night with me tonight, Eliza. Hell, be my girlfriend." I can tell by the expression on her face that the words slipped out of her mouth before she had time to process it in her mind. My mouth drops open and my eyes widen. "If I've learned anything today it's that life is too short. Tomorrow is never promised and I'm not going to sit around and waste any more time. Be my girlfriend. Let me love you. Let me show you that I can be the most amazing, supportive girlfriend of a cop. I don't want-"

Cutting her off, my hand finds the back of her neck and I pull her face towards mine. Leaning in, I press my lips against hers and I swallow a moan that escapes from her mouth. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Arizona."

"Let's go back to my place." She clears her throat and sits back in her seat, squeezing her thighs together. "Like, now. We need to go."

"But, we didn't get ice cream yet." I fake a pout.

She brings her lips to my ear and whispers in a low, raspy voice, "Oh, trust me. I have a much better dessert for you. The sooner you take me home, the sooner you can have it."

 _Fuck me…._

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**_

 _ **loving it? hating it? want more of it?**_


End file.
